lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Highgarden
Highgarden is a large port city located in the southern Valley of Lucerne and is one of the main cities of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Highgarden is the center and the headquarters of House Tyrell, and it is through the city that dominates the region around it, and controls much of the southern river trade. Highgarden is the most populous Goth House located outside of Westros, and thus it is one of the centers of the Gothic culture in Europe. Highgarden was founded in the ancient days of the entry of the northern Italians into the Valley of Lucerne and formed one of the largest towns in the area. Following the War with Carthage the Italians fled the area after Hannibal entered the region, and following this the town was nearly deserted. As the Germans entered the area they settled in the area of Highgarden, but it wasn't until the coming of House Tyrell that Highgarden begin go grow to the levels it once was at. Ysgramor continues his expanding Dragon Kingdom conquering the town of Highgarden and following the establishment of his control of the town he begins preaching the gospel of Glaurung to the citizens of the Roman Empire in the Lucernian Province sparking conflict with Christian priests. House Tyrell was reeling from the loss of power they had during the aftermath of the Driving Tide and because of this they were pouring all their money in Highgarden so that they would have a place of their own. The new Highgarden was founded around the old Gardiner Keep that they had been forced to take the city from. As House Tyrell took House Gardiner as their vassal they took complete control of the city. From the port they would form a small fleet which was made of smaller ships but could travel north to Lole, and then east to the Rhine River and eventually to Westros and other places leaving it with a lot of power potentially. History Early History Highgarden was founded in the ancient days of the entry of the northern Italians into the Valley of Lucerne and formed one of the largest towns in the area. Following the War with Carthage the Italians fled the area after Hannibal entered the region, and following this the town was nearly deserted. As the Germans entered the area they settled in the area of Highgarden, but it wasn't until the coming of House Tyrell that Highgarden begin go grow to the levels it once was at. Dragon Kingdom Ysgramor continues his expanding Dragon Kingdom conquering the town of Highgarden and following the establishment of his control of the town he begins preaching the gospel of Glaurung to the citizens of the Roman Empire in the Lucernian Province sparking conflict with Christian priests. Coming of House Tyrell House Tyrell was reeling from the loss of power they had during the aftermath of the Driving Tide and because of this they were pouring all their money in Highgarden so that they would have a place of their own. The new Highgarden was founded around the old Gardiner Keep that they had been forced to take the city from. As House Tyrell took House Gardiner as their vassal they took complete control of the city. From the port they would form a small fleet which was made of smaller ships but could travel north to Lole, and then east to the Rhine River and eventually to Westros and other places leaving it with a lot of power potentially. Points of Interest Houses House Tyrell See Also : House Tyrell House Tyrell is a major gothic House that resides in the Kingdom of Lucerne city of Tree Hill, as well as controlling as their own the town of Highgarden. House Tyrell was once the most powerful house inside the Valley of Lucerne but they have since traded being the vassal of one house to another of which they are currently the vassal of House Scott a position that they do not at all enjoy. It is currently led by Mace Tyrell II. His third son Loras is a noted tournament knight and was the lover of Kristen Trachtenberg before the First Battle of Tree Hill. The motto of House Tyrell is "Growing Strong" of which is a motto based on the fact that they have attempted to always grow their family with strength. House Tyrell is thought by many to be no better then a House Lannister in that they basically appear to have no morals when it comes to anything other then protecting their own house. The coat of arms of House Tyrell is a golden rose that is arrayed over a green field and this has to do with the ancient homeland of the Goth people. House Tyrell are Gothic, and they have been one of the most powerful Gothic Houses inside the Kingdom of Lucerne since their rise before the Driving Tide. Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown or golden eyes, and this is a unique part of their ethnic qualities. It is currently led by Mace Tyrell II of whom has led the house since the death of his father Olenna Tyrell of whom was a menipulative man that has tarnished much of the reputation which might have seemed difficult after the behavior of his father Mastir Tyrell who destroyed House Targaryan. Mace's oldest son in the form of Willas Tyrell of whom is an extremely intelligent leader of whom was crippled as a child while fighting on horseback. His third son Loras is a noted tournament knight and was the lover of Kristen Trachtenberg before the First Battle of Tree Hill. Despite this control the members of House Tyrell are still the vassals of House Scott, and are forced to watch as they are now the equal level as several of their old vassals and being led by their old knightly house in House Scott. While House Tyrell does make its home out of Tree Hill it also maintains a tight control over the port of Highgarden to the southeast of Tree Hill. Many members of Tree Hill that survived the Fall of Tree Hill did so because they were at Highgarden during the conflict. Highgarden was once just a mighty castle, but it has grown throughout the swamp lands it inhabits to the point that it now dominates several villages, and has the town of Highgarden sprawling around it. In Highgarden the true strength of House Tyrell lies, and it is their control of Highgarden that has made them extremely rich and influencial. For the earliest history of the Valley of Lucerne post the destruction of Numeron, and the Great Migration House Tyrell controlled the city of Forks which was the only major city of the valley. During the events of the Driving Tide House Tyrell followed their loyal vassal house Lovie in their campaign to save the Dwarves of Lucerne, but discovered following the conflict that House Lovie was in control now of the entire valley. They held the city of Forks following the founding of the Kingdom of Lucerne, but the leadership of of William Lovie led to the conquering of that town after House Tyrell's leadership surrendered rather then be destroyed by the Dragon of William Lovie. They remained in Forks very briefly before they accompanied House Targaryan to Tree Hill. They became a vassal House of House Targaryan before they caused the destruction of House Targaryan and then from their hoped they would be named the new Lord of Tree Hill but instead watched as James Lovie gave that honor to the upstart House Scott. Following this slight House Tyrell would begin to spend more time building up Highgarden especially after Mace Tyrell II. was placed in charge of the town while his father Olenna stayed in Tree HIll and continued to control their powerbase there. Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:City